


Push, Shove, Love

by bunymyun



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Yaoi, baekron, based off of baekron dynamics during lovepaint era, i used a random girls name, love paint era, uhh yeah thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunymyun/pseuds/bunymyun
Summary: Baekho thinks that Aron has been sneaking around and acting shady; he won't pull his weight, and it's starting to bug him. He takes things into his own hands one day.





	Push, Shove, Love

It started when Aron started taking longer naps. That wasn’t anything too unusual, but now it was getting worrisome. His one hour naps turned into two, three, almost half the day if there wasn’t practice and he still slept a full 8 hours most days or didn’t sleep at all. 

Then he started going out a lot more; after practice, before. He started showing up late, his eyes bloodshot as if he spent the whole night awake. Baekho hated seeing him like this; he hated seeing Aron destroy himself. 

It wasn’t until Aron collapsed in their dorm that everyone else had decided to sit him down and have a talk. He might have been the oldest, but this wasn’t healthy. 

“I’m fine, guys. Really. It’s just a cold.” Aron wouldn’t look his members in the eyes. Baekho wasn’t having it, neither was Minhyun. 

“Hyung...you just passed out in the living room. How is that ‘fine’?” Minhyun’s casted a glance at Aron, whose eyes remained on his shoes. 

“I’ll go to the doctor tomorrow if it makes you guys feel better, but really, I’m fine.” 

Baekho narrowed his eyes as he saw Aron lick his lips, his tongue remained poking out a bit- a sign he was lying. 

“I’ll go with you.” JR spoke up. “I’m leader, I should’ve paid better attention to you, hyung.” 

Aron immediately shook his head. “Don’t worry about it Jonghyunie. I’ll go by myself.” 

Baekho knew he wasn’t going, but Aron woke up at &am sharp the next day, had a chamomile tea, and headed out of the dorm. 

_ Where could he possibly be going?  _ Baekho wondered groggily in his sleep. Getting up as soon as the door closed, Baekho threw on a sweatshirt and grabbed his keys. 

“Where are  _ you _ going?” Ren asked from the other bed in the room. He panicked, “Bumzu-hyung texted me. Something about violins.” 

Ren nodded, “I’m not even going to ask. Be safe.” 

Baekho nodded. 

 

***

 

It took Baekho all of two blocks to catch up to Aron, now all he had to do was not get caught. He followed his teammate, forcing his feet to carry him as quietly as he needed. Aron walked briskly, his face mask covering him up pretty well, not that he really needed it, but he  _ did _ tend to get sick easily. 

Baekho sighed as he followed,  _ why isn’t he getting on the subway to the Hospital?  _ Aron turned a corner, much too early to still be headed to the hospital. 

It hit him: he was right; Aron wasn’t going to the hospital at all. 

Against his own instinct to not keep following Aron, Baekho kept going; he was worried for him, after all. Aron stopped in his tracks causing Baekho to freeze and duck as soon as he could. 

Aron had turned to glance around. Convinced he was alone, he walked into a bakery. Baekho raised an eyebrow from his hiding spot;  _ maybe he’s just hungry? _ Deciding to check it out he pulled up his hoodie and walked to the bakery. 

Looking through the window, Baekho saw the last thing he expected: Aron sitting in the very back, his hoodie pulled up, mask and now sunglasses on, a girl sitting in his lap. 

Baekho felt his skin prickle with anger.  _ A girl? That’s who he’s been seeing?  _ That’s  _ what he’s been up to lately?  _

Baekho pulled out his phone, his face scrunching in anger as he took several pictures just as the girl pulled down Aron’s face mask to kiss him. 

Baekho saw red; he moved from the window, anger boiling in him as he kicked the building. 

He ran all the way back to the dorms at top speed, his lungs feeling like they were going to collapse if he went any further, but he pushed past that pain as he entered the dorm and collapsed on the couch. 

 

 

***

 

“Hey, Baekho. Wake up you lazy..” Minhyun started to say, scaring him awake. “Oh, you must not have been sleeping very well if that woke you up. Sorry for scaring you.” 

Baekho nodded dumbly at Minhyun who was hovering with a worried look on his face.

“...what?” he asked. 

Minhyun shifted a bit in his place. “I just-” he started, straightening up and starting over. “It’s just, you looked pissed off when you got home and also like you ran a marathon? Were you running away from someone? A sasaeng?” 

Baekho laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous. I just went out for a run.” 

Minhyun’s lips formed a small ‘o’. “Oh, okay then. Well, breakfast is ready.” 

“I’ll be there in a minute, I’m going to go shower.” 

  
  


***

 

When Baekho finally came out, Aron was sitting in the living room looking just as tired as before he left. Aron looked up as Baekho passed by, a small “Morning” coming from him. Baekho nodded, his body suddenly tensing; he was still angry. It was stupid, he shouldn’t be this angry over Aron being with some girl.  _ You have every right to be angry, he’s m.i.a too much.  _ Shaking his head, he headed to the kitchen.

At the table, JR read his newest edition of One Piece, a spoon dangling from his mouth as he turned the page. Ren sat quietly eating a his seaweed soup from the night before; he hadn’t fully woken up yet. Baekho sat next to Minhyun who passed him a slice of omelette and a bowl of rice with veggies. 

“Eat up, tiger.” Baekho smiled at his best friend. 

“Thanks, mom.” 

Minhyun grinned before moving to devour his carrot. It wasn’t long before Aron made his way to the table, his body language making him seem a lot more small than usual. 

JR immediately placed his manga face down. “What did the doctor say?” 

Aron paled; Baekho almost choked. Composing himself, he perked up, ready to hear the answer that Aron came up with. 

“He said I’m fine, just stressed. It’s probably homesickness.” he said, not looking anyone in the eye. Baekho gripped his chopsticks hard enough to bend them slightly. “Oh? You seem pretty cozy here, though.” the sentence had come out sounding a lot more venomous than he had intended, surprising everyone including himself. 

“Baekho.” JR had chimed in, his eyes suddenly stern. “His entire family isn’t here and even if they were, we all get homesick. This will pass, be nice.” 

He felt his face flush at his leader’s words, both out of embarrassment and even more anger. “Whatever. I’m going to the studio.” He stood, stuffing one of Minhyun’s sausages in his mouth before leaving. “Don’t bother me unless it’s an emergency.” 

 

 

***

 

The door to the studio slammed shut, startling Bumzu. “Hey man! Be more careful.” 

“Sorry hyung.”

“What’s got your dick in a twist?” he asked. 

“Nothing.” Baekho said, sighing as he shrugged off his jacket. 

“Bullshit, Dongho.” Bumzu leaned back in his chair. “Don’t give me that ‘it’s nothing, hyung’ bullshit. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

After a few long seconds, Baekho gave in. “Fine. It’s Aron hyung. He’s been pissing me off lately, always showing up late, not acting like he wants to be here, and then yesterday he passes out, and refuses to go to the doctor. So Jonghyun forces him to go, but I just  _ knew _ he was lying so this morning i followed him.” Baekho paused as he let Bumzu catch up on the recent news. “He’s been lying to us hyung. For some girl.” 

Bumzu sat up in his seat properly. “A girl? Is she hot? Is it someone we know?” he asked, his amusement shining through. 

“Hyuuung! Not the point!” Baekho whined, pouting at his elder. “He’s been lying about where he is! He’s putting a….a  _ kid _ ahead of the team!” even when he said it, he could hear how dumb it sounded. He shouldn’t care this much. 

“So the problem is, you think he’s not pulling his weight.” Bumzu stated, his lips pursing together. 

Baekho wasn’t so sure that was the only reason why he was upset anymore. 

Bumzu laughed. “You’re not jealous, right?” Baekho’s breath caught in his throat. Was that it?  _ Am I jealous? _ The long pause caused Bumzu to scoff. “Ah! Don’t worry lil bro! I’m sure you’ll find a chick of your own! Besides, Aron is older by a few years, it's normal he wants to date.” 

“But  _ why _ didn't he tell us? Why didn't he tell  _ me??  _ Besides Minhyun, we’re the closest.” Baekho kicked his feet a little, a whiny gesture he’d picked up as a kid and couldn't quite get rid of. 

Bumzu sighed this time. “Are you scared you're losing your friend?” 

Baekho paused in thought. “Maybe.”

 

 

* * *

 

With the comeback’s set date being determined by JR and the CEO, Baekho got to work on the album more and more often, usually spending upwards of 12 hours in the studio with Bumzu and his friends. 

 

The final lyrics of the title song having been finished lifted a tiny weight off of Baekho's shoulders. 

 

“What are we going to call it?” Bumzu’s friend asked. 

 

Baekho smiled thinking about ㄴㅇㅅㅌ, “What about ‘Overcome’? That's the general sense of the song, granted it's not the lyrics and not as romantic as Queens Knights but still…” he blushed as the men in the room nodded their heads slowly, smiles breaking out all around. 

 

“Sounds dope.” A new voice had rung out in the room. They never actually closed the door unless Woozi was next door working on Seventeen’s new songs, so it wasn't hard for Aron to get in to the studio. 

 

Still, him showing up was a bit odd. Seeing how Aron’s eyes crinkled in delight at the title of their new song had Baekho's stomach doing a backflip. 

 

He gulped when he noticed more details: Aron was wearing his sweater.  _ He always takes your clothes nothing out of the ordinary. _

 

Aron walked past the producers and sat on the floor near Baekho, his smile not once fading away.  _ He hasn't smiled like that in a while. He looks so… soft?  _

 

Without thinking, Baekho reached out to Aron running his fingers through the dark locks, the only thing stopping him was Aron's expression. He had frozen in his place, eyes a little wide as he stared back up at him.

 

He retracted his hand immediately. Aron came back to his sense and smiled brightly at Baekho, his heart sped up and felt like it would burst at any given moment.    
  
He could feel himself floating almost. Aron hadn't smiled in such a long time that Baekho couldn't help but laugh and smile back. "Sorry, you just looked really cute."    
  
Aron's cheeks became slightly tinted. "I try." He said, his smile getting smaller but still clearly there. "Hey I came to ask if you wanted to go out and eat. My friends and I were going to get together and drink but half of them bailed."    
  
Baekho scoffed. "So a pity invite?"    
  
"What? No! Okay maybe a little?" Aron began to look away again. "You just seemed stressed bc of the album, and I feel like we barely hang out anymore."    
  
Baekho was a little surprised at that. He still cared? Before he could stop himself, he agreed to go.    
  


 

* * *

  
  
Their walk to Coreanos was pretty much like any of their other walks, only now Baekho couldn't keep his eyes off of Aron. Something about how he kept talking, it was something about how his eyes lit up when he talked about Amber's dog, or Henry's home arcade.    
  
Baekho stopped walking when Aaron turned to face him. "Why are you lookin at me like that, bro?"   
  
"Like what, Youngmin?"    
  
"Ew. Don't call me that. And don't change the subject! You've been staring at me like you stare at Minhyun or Ren when they bring you food to the studio....actually you looks like Jonghyun when he gets new manga." Aron started laughing when Baekho's face turned red.   
  
"I-"    
  
"Oh my god you should've seen your face dude. Lighten up!" Aron grinned from ear to ear making Baekho smile back.    
  
"Ass." He punched Aron's shoulder.    
  
"Hey! I'm older! Respect my authority!!!"    
  
"You have none, Youngmin Hyung." He leaned in to Aron, stopping when their faces were only inches apart. He enjoyed watching the color drain from Aron's face as he gulped.    
  
"We should keep going. Everyone's waiting." Aron said, his face turning bright red now. 

  
  
***    
  


Coreanos had closed for the day so that Aron's friend group could all have their reunion. -Perks of being friends with the owner- Baekho thought.    
  
The reunion was in full swing as they arrived, everyone shouting greetings as they saw Aron had brought Baekho along, Amber immediately running up to jump on Baekho's back.    
  
"Ya! You actually brought him! Finally!!!" She smelled of Jose Cuervo and tacos. Baekho laughed.    
  
"Hello, Amber Noona." She shook her head at the Noona part. "Nope! Not here. Here I'm just Amber." Baekho nodded, smiling. She was always so great to be around.    
  
"So how drunk are you going to get, Dongho?" She asked, giggling a little.    
  
"Not too much?" He replied, very unsure about how much he could actually drink and not get hung over.    
  
"Well, how about we worry about that tomorrow!" Aron yelled as he walked away to get drinks.    
  
Baekho gulped. He'd never gotten shit faced like the foreign idols did. Usually he just drank barely enough to have his face turn red with "the glow". He usually stopped there because instead of it being cute like it is on Minhyun, Baekho turns into a fire hydrant.    
  
As Aron made his way back to Baekho and Amber, a loud scream was heard from across the room, a loud "oppa!" vibrating in his ears.    
He could see that it was the girl from the bakery. Baekho felt his stomach knot into something wicked; he hated the sensation and instead of fighting the urge to push it away, he let it go and took a drink from Aron, who now had a girl wrapped around his neck.    
  
Aron handed him the drink, only for Baekho to chug it down and take the other drink from Aron's hand.    
  
"Whoa, dude slow down. I don't want to have to drag you out of here." Aron was laughing, his smile genuine at the thought of Baekho actually having fun for once and not overworking himself.    
  
The girl stared at Baekho the entire time, 'casually' nudging Aron to try and get his attention but Aron continued talking, leading her around like a puppy. Baekho smirk at her whenever Aron would ignore her.    
  
"Hyung, can we play beer pong? Josh told me it's a popular game." Aron beamed at the suggestion, "Oh, hell yeah!! I call dibs on you."    
  
The night continued with the girl following them around, dancing like an idiot (which could be endearing if she wasn't trying to grope Aron in public).    
  
Twenty minutes, three rounds and two wins later, Baekho was definitely wasted. He felt the room spin a little when he sat down, but otherwise only felt a low hum in his head. He smiled watching Henry and Eric dance on top of the bar, Amber hollering her approval of Eric twerking to Sistar (very poorly).    
  
In general, Baekho felt really happy he came. He even held a few conversations in English with Aron's friends for a bit, indulging the Americans who were far more plastered than he was. Eventually though he left for the bathroom to sober up a bit, trying to say no to Amber handing him more drinks on the way to the bathroom.    
  
"Just take it!" She laughed. "Relax some more you're too sober!"    
  
Baekho scoffed a little, but took the drink. He was taking that as a challenge. Throwing back his drink he made a beeline for the bathroom. Knocking before turning the knob felt polite so when no response came, he opened the door.    
  
Aron was in the bathroom, head thrown back, his pants halfway down his legs, the girl on her knees.    
  
Baekho froze, only momentarily unfreezing to let out a strangled "um". It was enough for Aron to look around, locking eyes with Baekho for what felt like years. Everything went in slow motion after that; Baekho turned around and left the party headed for home.    
  
He felt like his heart had just been crushed  by an elephant. He dragged his feet to start walking back home. He didn't want to call a cab on the off chance he *did* get recognized.    
  
It was cold, and he had left his jacket inside but he didn't care one bit. He couldn't afford to get sick right now though so he decided to risk it and call a cab anyway.   
  
Back in the dorm, Baekho had sobered up and was sitting in the kitchen by himself waiting for Aron to come home. For whatever reason, he couldn't just go to sleep like this. His shoulders tensed when he heard the door open.   
  
"There you are!! I've been looking all over for you. Do you know how worried I was?" Aron ran up to him, Baekho's jacket in his arms. "What were you thinking leaving without your jacket? You could have gotten sick! We can't afford to get sick right now." Aron's voice had taken on an authoritative tone, which made Baekho become even more frustrated.    
  
When he didn't respond, Aron pushed on his chest a little. "Take you jacket and go home. I don't want you getting sick, it could be bad for the rest of us."    
  
The dam broke; Baekho pushed Aron, making him take a few steps back. They were far away enough from their rooms that no one would see them fight. "As opposed to you and what's-her-face?"  Baekho pushed again. "Don't give me that shit Kwak Youngmin. I *saw* you two together." Baekho remained staring at Aron, his gaze threatening as possible. "I saw you!! She was blowing you in the bathroom half an hour ago and probably this morning, too!"    
  
Aron's eyes grew wide. "You--?"    
  
"Saw you? Followed you? Yeah I did. Because I knew you were lying and I wanted to know why! I thought you trusted me, hyung!"    
  
Aron backed up a little bit more as Baekho began to accuse him of things he had definitely done. "Are you just going to back up into the wall and deny it even though I saw all of it?" Aron stood still as Baekho yelled at him. "No, I'm not. And I do trust you Dongho...it's just. She's not--"   
  
Baekho was tired of excuses, yelling at the top of his lungs he let it out. "What _is_ she then?"    
  
Aron's eyes were teary, but he stood his ground. "A distraction." He muttered.    
  
Confusion halted his anger long enough for Baekho to not want to smash Aron's face in. "Distraction? From _what_?" He asked, his eyes locking onto Aron's face waiting for a reply.    
  
Without looking up, he let out a small sigh of defeat. "You." He said.    
  
"Me?" Baekho took a step back; he didn't understand. Why would Aron want a distraction from him? "I don't get it. Have I been even more of a douche than usual?"    
  
Aron stayed quiet rocking back and forth on his heels; he was stuck between Baekho and the wall of the kitchen so he didn't really have much of anywhere to go.    
  
"No, you haven't been a douche at all..."    
  
"Then why are you distracting yourself fro-" Baekho stopped talking when he felt the force of Aron's hands grip his shirt and bring him closer to the wall. Their lips crashed, Baekho's eyes widening as he felt Aron begin to pry his lips open.    
  
Baekho felt his body relax into Aron's grip, his hands reaching to grab Aron's hands to move them from his shirt to his waist. His eyes closed as Aron opened his mouth; Baekho moaned I to the kiss, Aron's leg having made its way in between his. Their tongues moved slowly, Baekho feeling how hard Aron's grip was, his leg starting to run slowly on his crotch.    
  
Baekho pulled back, groaning and leaning into Aron's shoulder.    
  
"Ugh, fuck."   
  
"I- I know."   
  
They stared at each other for a few more seconds before they connected their bodies once more, their mouths crashing together, teeth grazing lips, tongues fighting for one more taste of each other's mouths.    
  
Baekho ran his left hand into Aron's hair, gripping onto the hair at the crown, yanking slightly to gain more dominance over him, to try and get more of a reaction from him. He was still angry with Aron, after all.    
  
Letting go of the elder, Baekho looked him in the eyes, looking for any hint of deception, for any hint of Aron wanting to back out. When he found none, he smirked. "She must have been a really shitty distraction."    
  
Aron whimpered as Baekho slid _his_  leg between Aron's, rubbing his thick thigh on Aron's crotch.    
  
"I didn't think you'd ever..."    
  
Baekho nodded. "I didn't know I would want this either. But I hated every second of her touching you." His hands found perch on Aron's tiny waist, holding him still to make a point.    
  
"Prove it." Aron's eyes twinkled with mischief.   
  
Baekho sighed; he would never back down from a challenge and of course Aron of all people knew how to push this buttons. "You asked for it." He leaned down to scoop up the smaller man as put him over his shoulders.   
  
Aron screamed for Baekho to put him down, definitely not minding it at all as he saw they were headed to his room.

 

* * *

 

 

Baekho hummed when Aron started massaging his ass cheeks, griping him through his jeans making him lose focus as he pushed open the door to his room. "Keep that up and I might have to punish you."    
Aron paused his movements for a second before giggling, his hands now bouncing off his pert ass, smacking softly and then hard. Baekho smiled when he felt one smack particularly sting, his teeth biting down on his tongue.    
  
"Aron." He said, stopping in the middle of the room. "I warned you didn't I?" Baekho grabbed Aron from his shoulder and threw him down on the bed.    
  
Aron propped himself up on his elbows. "Whatcha gonna do Dongho? Spank me?" A glint shone in Aron's eyes as he said it. Another challenge from him.    
  
Baekho got on the bed, hovering over Aron, his knee pressing down on Aron's crotch. He moaned, his eyes closing, head falling back. "Do it, Baekho. Hurt me."    
  
Baekho leaned down to kiss Aron once again, their bodies pressing together. He traced a hand up Aron's shirt on his stomach, trying to ease him for what was to come. He played with a nipple while he began to kiss down his neck.    
Aron laid down completely, his body relaxing into the mattress as he let Baekho map out his body.    
  
"Shirt. Off, now." Aron muttered as Baekho began to pinch his nipples. "Yours too." Baekho nodded as he tugged off his shirt and Aron's as well. 

Baekho began to run his mouth down Aron's chest, stopping to bite each nipple. Aron squirmed beneath him, fiddling with Baekho's jeans. 

“Hm, so impatient, hyung.” Baekho laughed as he reached Aron's bellybutton, kissing it as he began to unbutton Aron's jeans. 

“Just blow me already!” Aron whimpered. 

Baekho pulled down Aron's jeans and boxers. He shook his head. “You don't deserve that.” 

Aron shivered visibly as Baekho stood back up to remove the rest of his own clothing. He began to stroke his cock, watching as Aron's eyes grew in size. “You do, however deserve to choke a bit.” 

Aron gulped as he caught on. “Come on hyung. Show me how she would blow you.” 

Slowly, Aron moved to his knees on the bed. He looked up at Baekho as he moved to grab the younger’s dick. “Come on Youngmin. Show me how she distracted you.” 

Aron's eyes glossed over with the way Baekho spoke to him. He nodded, licking his lips as he kissed the tip of Baekho's dick. 

“Good start.” Baekho scoffed. 

Aron was starting to get annoyed by that. He was the older one, Baekho should respect him, in normal life and especially in bed, but he was also living for the way Baekho was talking down to him. His blood began to ignite with something he never felt before. 

He began to lick thick lines along the underside of Baekho's dick, making him grab onto Aron's hair; the grip was comfortable enough for Aron to enjoy it. Baekho began to lead Aron's face down onto his dick, tapping his dick onto Aron's lips asking for him to open up. When he did, Baekho slowly slid in, enjoying the wet heat of Aron's mouth. Moaning around the hard dick in his mouth, Aron began to hollow his cheeks and swallow down. 

Baekho’s grip on Aron's hair tightened causing him to whimper, his lips stretched wide as Baekho began to thrust slowly, picking up the pace when Aron was getting too comfortable. “I said you would have to choke.” Aron's eyes looked up, tears forming at the corners when Baekho thrusted back hard enough for him to choke down on him. 

“Fuck, good boy.” Baekho said as he held down Aron's face down to the tufts of thick hair. 

“Is this how she would do it?” Baekho asked, as he reached his hand behind Aron and spanked his ass as hard as he could. Aron released Baekho's still-hard dick with a pop, a trail of saliva following him. 

“You didn't answer my question, Aron.” 

The elder nodded. “Better.” 

Baekho smiled a little maliciously as he grabbed Aron and laid him over his lap. “Did she? Well I guess you'll have to be punished for not being better than her, too.” He rubbed Aron's ass before bringing his hand down several times, his hand forming a red mark on both cheeks. Aron cried out with every slap, tears streaming down his face as his dick got harder and harder. 

“Baekho, fuck me. Please fuck me.” He begged.

Baekho shook his head again. “You don't deserve that either. I have an idea though.” Aron whimpered as Baekho reached into his drawer and pulled out some lube. 

“Come here,” he demanded. Aron nodded and sat on Baekho's lap, their dicks running against each other, making Aron shiver in anticipation. 

Baekho gripped them both in his hand, causing them to rub together, precum forming at their tips, leaking over and making his hand sticky. 

“Ah, fuck.” Aron whispered, grabbing onto his biceps. He began to rut up into Baekho's hand, whimpering every time Baekho gripped a little harder. “Baek-” he gasped. 

“Not yet hyung.” He demanded. Nodding, Aron wrapped his arms around Baekho. “Please…” he said once more. 

Feeling himself getting closer to the edge, Baekho turned Aron over, releasing his hold on the elders dick forcing his back to face him. “Open your legs wide.” He said, popping open   the bottle of lube. Aron did as he was told, spreading his legs for Baekho allowing the younger to drip lube down his thighs. 

“Now get on all fours and squeeze your legs as tightly as you can.” 

Aron nodded, his breath shaky as he got into position. Baekho grabbed Aron's neck and held him down. “Stay still hyung.” Aron nodded immediately, “Okay..” 

Pressing his throbbing dick to the small gap between Aron's thighs, he pushed past the slickness. Baekho moaned as he began to thrust, his grip on Aron's neck increasing until Aron was gasping for air. 

“Ah! Touch me, please touch me!” Aron moaned through his short breaths. Baekho began thrusting faster, bringing his release closer and closer. 

“Baekho, please I'm begging!!” 

Chuckling, Baekho released his grip on Aron's neck in favor of wrapping his hand around Aron's leaking cock causing him to arch his back. “Ahhh fuck, yes.” 

Keeping time with his thrusts, Baekho twisted his wrist, causing Aron to spill over onto the bed with a cry. Aron fell over onto the bed, Baekho gripping his dick, jerking himself above Aron's until he released on his face with a grunt. 

Aron blinked, licking the cum off his lips, smiling as Baekho laid down next to him panting. 

“Next time I'm fucking you until you can't even remember your name.” 

“Shut up, tiger.” 

They laughed in a comfortable silence, wrapped in each other. 

A knock on the door interrupted their silence. “If you two idiots are done now, I would really appreciate it if we could get some goddamn sleep!!” 

“Yeah, yeah!! Go away Ren!” Aron shouted. 

“By the way, I wrote you a song.” 

Aron smiled, “I'll write the rap with JR later.” 

“Hmm, good.” 


End file.
